The proposed Short Course in Integrative and Organ Systems Pharmacology is designed to provide graduate students, postdocs, junior faculty and industrial scientists with lectures, demonstrations and hands on experiences with whole animal. This has become an issue of increasing importance as more and more pharmacology training programs have become exclusively cellular and molecular in nature. The course to be offered over two weeks in the summer will focus on cardiovascular and neuropharmacology. Lectures will be provided on the functioning of IACUCs, the humane treatment of animals and regulations appropriate to this, background material on cardiovascular physiology, pharmacology and neuropharmacology. Instrumented animals will be used (dogs, rabbits) for whole animal cardiovascular experiments and various techniques will be used for examining nociception and cognition in rodents. Isolated vascular material and hearts will be used for organ system studies. The drugs used in these experiments will be the same as those used in the instrumented animals. There will also be 1.5 days set aside for elective, hands on, focused experiences selected by the students. An optional third week internship will be available for interested students.